The invention relates to a downhole gas separator which is useful in separating gas from produced fluid in a subterranean producing well, especially a well which produces hydrocarbons.
Hydrocarbons fluids are obtained from subterranean formations through production wells as is known to a person of skill in the art. A production tube is communicated through a well to receive fluids from the formation, and these fluids flow upwardly through the production tube to surface storage, refining, treatment and/or further transportation facilities.
It is frequently necessary or desirable to utilize a pump to enhance flow rate through the well. Unfortunately, produced fluids when they first enter the hydrocarbon producing well typically have a large amount of entrained gas, and this gas presents difficulty to the pump. Downhole separators are known and are used to separate gas before the fluids enter the pump. One example of a known downhole separator is as is disclosed in Canadian Patent Number 2,164,145 to McCoy et al. The device of McCoy et al. provides some gas separation and is therefore useful. However, it is desirable to provide even better downhole separation of gas.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide improved downhole separation.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such improved separation with an apparatus which is simple and reliable in manufacture, installation and use.
Other objects and advantages will appear hereinbelow.